Bakuzan
|race = Mysterious Being Human (Formerly) |gender = Male |status = Deceased |occupation = Martial Artist |level = Dragon |manga = Chapter 52 (First mentioned) Chapter 60 }} Bakuzan ( バクザン, Bakuzan) was a Martial Artist and user of the Dark Hell Assassination. He was said to be a top contender in the martial arts tournament. Appearance BakusanAvi.png | Bakuzans's previous appearance as a human MonsterBakuzanFull.jpg | Bakuzan's full appearance as a monster He was a muscular built man with spiky, dark hair. He keeps his sideburns unkempt and spiky with a bushy unibrow and goatee. His uniform is white with a ragged look to it. As a Mysterious Being, he was much bigger and muscular, becoming just a bit shorter than Gouketsu. He loses his shirt, wearing now only his white trousers. His ears and teeth became pointed and he grew black fur over his legs, arms, and back. He also grew another pair of arms, horns over his head, spikes on his shoulders and elbows, and three striped tails. Personality Bakuzan was quite prideful and wishes to make his actions meaningful. He was also quite bloodthirsty, wanting to kill Suiryu. He proves it again when detailing how he will hurt Saitama with a smile on his face. Moreover, he was extremely arrogant during battle since he stated that all contestants in the Super Fight Tournament are a bunch of weaklings. He does not believe that martial arts contests are meant to be a sport, but rather a place to put one's life on the line. For that reason, he looks down on his fellow martial artists who treat the tournament as sparring and competition. Furthermore, he has a great desire to fight strong opponents since he feels that fighting a weakling was an insult to his ego. He was excessively brutal towards his opponents, especially those he feels were not worthy of facing him. Despite his massive ego and arrogance, he has keen enough perception to realize that Suiryu was stronger than him, as well as the power gap between human and monster through observation. As a result, he feels jealous of Suiryu's power. Upon seeing Gouketsu overpower Suiryu he was amazed at how much power a human can gain after becoming a Mysterious Being and so he chose to give up his own humanity to become the greatest living specimen. His hate for Suiryu grows so much that, disregarding Gouketsu’s warning, he ate all the remaining Monsters Cells, almost dying in the process, just to not let Suiryu become a monster too. When he became a monster, similarly to the other mysterious beings, he becomes filled with bloodlust and hatred, slamming Suiryu into the ground and knocking him out cold. At this point, the power he gained from the Monster Cells got to his head, and he proclaimed himself to be the strongest, but his arrogance is short-lived after Gouketsu easily overpowered him during their brief skirmish and explained that in the Monster Association there are even stronger monsters than him. The Monsterfication made him even crueler and sadistic than before as he took extreme pleasure in humiliating and torturing weaker opponents. He had no qualms to admit that, for him, the only reason to become stronger was to be able to prey on weaker fighters and he seemed to be much more deranged than before, having completely forsaken his previous serious and cold demeanor and showing, as a monster, an almost always sinister and maniacal smile. Despite this, he was capable of displaying shock when faced with opponents stronger than him; known cases are Saitama and Gouketsu. However, in the case of Saitama, Bakuzan retains most of his extreme arrogance when confronting him in his monster form, although he did show some disbelief initially when he first recognized him. Despite his attacks proving to be obviously useless against Saitama, he still assures Saitama that the hero cannot defeat him and that Saitama is paralyzed by fear, showing that he had become less observant as a monster. As a result, his arrogance proves to be his downfall, when Saitama blows off half of his body after he tries his final attack on Saitama. History He is a two-time winner of the Super Fight Tournament, known for winning in an extremely one-sided manner. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Bakuzan is participating in the Martial Arts Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the third time Bakuzan has participated in the tournament. The Super Fight staff decide to evacuate the tournament when monster reports started to pop up, but Bakuzan goes against that decision, stating that it would only cause chaos. Also, he suggests that he will take care of any monster that comes in. Bakuzan prepares to face Saitama (who is disguised as Charanko) as the crowd and commentators are in awe of him. Bakuzan warns his opponent to be on guard and to prepare to defend himself. Otherwise, he will mercilessly crush Saitama instantly. However, much to his ire Saitama is not listening and struggles to tie his belt. An annoyed Bakuzan claims that Saitama 'is dead'. Bakuzan walks up to Saitama when the match begins, puzzled by Saitama's lack of movement. He becomes irate when Saitama does not take on a stance, believing him to be untrained and an insult to fight. When Saitama asks for a demonstration of his strength, Bakuzan agrees to comply, detailing exactly how he intends to defeat Saitama, in a brutal fashion. However, he touches Saitama's head and nearly knocks over his wig, causing Saitama to punch him into the air in panic. Bakuzan crashes into the floor headfirst, defeated, much to the shock of the audience and the commentators. Super Fight Arc Bakuzan was later present at the closing ceremony, visibly displeased, when it was suddenly interrupted by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, who tells them they will become monsters. He later watches silently, as Suiryu fights the transformed martial artists. As The Three Crows attack Suiryu, Bakuzan is asked for help by the martial artist, and he refuses. Bakuzan acknowledged Suiryu for being stronger than him and decided to become a monster instead. However, rather than taking one monster cell, Bakuzan eats several of them and gets knocked out in the process. He then awakens after transforming progressively and attacks Suiryu. After a brief argument with Gouketsu, Bakuzan attacks Gouketsu but is defeated. Gouketsu then tells him that in the Monster Association, there are many more powerful monsters than Gouketsu himself and that it would be wise to escape before the heroes arrive. However, Bakuzan puts all these words out of his ears and begins to torment Suiryu physically and mentally, to the point where he is willing to stomp on the injured Sneck to make Suiyu feel even more despair, only for Saitama to come in time and save Sneck's life. Despite being defeated by Saitama, Bakuzan seemingly forgot who he is. After realizing Saitama is the one who defeated him in the first place, Bakuzan uses all the moves he had demonstrated during their first confrontation to get revenge on him. However, none of the attacks faze Saitama, only moving him a short distance. But due to his extreme arrogance, Bakuzan cannot comprehend the fact that Saitama is unfazed from all his attacks and deducts that Saitama is paralyzed by fear. In order to finish the fight, he initiates the Hell Dispatch Chop as the final blow, only for Saitama to blow off half of his body, killing him. Abilities and Powers Bakuzan was considered a favorite to win the Super Fight Tournament and was even titled, "Strongest Man in the History of Super Fight" , which included two A-Class Heroes and former four-time winner Suiryu, likely due in part that he was a two-time winner himself. Though he later admits that Suiryu was stronger than him, His body was strong enough to withstand eating multiple Monster Cells, something Gouketsu was surprised at. It can be assumed that in terms of power he is equal to high-ranking A-class heroes. Enhanced Strength: As Bakuzan was titled Strongest Man in the History of Super Fight, it is suggested that he had enormous levels of strength to unknown degree. Most of his fights end in a brutal bloodbath, which means that the referee wants to stop the match as soon as possible for the competitor's safety. :Augmented Strength: Bakuzan was one of the six martial artists within the arena to eat the Monster Cells from Gouketsu. After his monsterfication, Gouketsu guesses that Bakuzan's disaster level would be dragon, implying that his power had grown significantly. As a monster Bakuzan's strength increased in enormous strides, he has proven strong enough to move Saitama several meters, albeit unable to hurt him, with his kicks. However, he was still no match for Gouketsu. :Enhanced Leap: As a monster, Bakuzan demostrated briefly to jump relatively high heights. Fighting Style Expert Martial Artist: '''As a two-time winner of the Super Fight, Bakuzan is a very powerful fighter to the extent that most other martial artists fear him. his '''Bear Killer Mid Kick]] *'Dark Hell Assassination' (闇地獄殺人術, Yami Jigoku Satsujin-jutsu; Viz: Art of the Darkness Hellkilling ): This style focuses on delivering fatal strikes against an opponent. The style is very aggressive and power reliant. He focuses on important vital areas of the body such as the ribs and the top of the head. His strike placement and variation was an important part of his style. **'Devil Cry Low Kick' (鬼泣き下段蹴リ, Oni naki gedan keri): Bakuzan kicks his opponent's leg, pulverizing his/her bones so that he/she will never stand again. **'Bear Killer Mid Kick' (熊殺し中段蹴リ, Kuma koroshi chūdangeri): Bakuzan kicks the arm of his opponent to make sure he/she will not be able to retaliate. **'Shura Straight Punch' (修羅正拳突き, Shura seikendzuki): Bakuzan punches the body of his opponent with enough force to blow them apart. **'Hell Dispatch Chop' (地獄廷リ手刀, Jigoku okuri tegatana): Bakuzan launches a chop to the skull of his opponent to finish them off, possibly killing them as well. Major Battles Trivia * Bakuzan is the only enemy that Saitama defeats in human form and kills in monster form. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Former Humans Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Mysterious Being Category:Super Fight Champions Category:Deceased